Barrier Type
"If I didn't have this bloodmist shield, you'd have taken off at least one arm..." --Urahaha Kisuke, Former 12th Division Captain Iron Skin: This requires at least two barrier abilities to take. It gives the wielder DR 2/-, which stacks with any DR granted by the Damage Reduction feat or by levels. May be taken multiple times its effects stack. True Defense: This requires at least three barrier abilities to take. It allows you to take an extra immediate action each turn, but only if the immediate action is used for a barrier ability. Protective: This ability gives you +2 to any one saving throw. when necessary. Shielding: This ability gives you a +2 deflection bonus to AC. Armor of the Gods: This causes your zapakutou to encase you in a suit of armor equivalent to any of the standard armor types. The armor is treated like the basic version of its type for all intents and purposes, and you gain the benefit of all of the bonuses and penalties for wearing the armor. This can additionally cause the materialization of a shield, but the same rules will apply. You may still fight with your zanpakutou while using this ability. Improved Armor of the Gods: This requires the Armor of the Gods ability. It lets you designate either your armor or a shield (if present) and increase its enhancement bonus by +1 for every time this ability is taken. Alternatively, you can gain an armor ability not equivalent to an existing zanpakutou ability with an effective bonus of +1 or +2, assuming your Armor of the Gods is already at least +1. Greater Armor of the Gods: This requires Armor of the Gods, Improved Armor of the Gods for at least +3, and two other Barrier abilities. Your Armor of the Gods gains an ability with an effective enhancement bonus of +3 or +4. This ability may be taken multiple times, but each time after the first requires an additional +1 Armor of the Gods (so the second time requires +2, et cetera). Superior Armor of the Gods: This requires Armor of the Gods and Improved Armor of the Gods for +5. You gain a single armor ability rated at +5 enhancement bonus. Divine Guard: Choose AC, Will, Reflex, or Fortitude. As an immediate action in response to an attack, you can gain +4 to the chosen trait against that attack. This ability may be taken multiple times; each time you can choose a new trait or upgrade an existing trait's bonus by +4. Improved Divine Guard: Requires Divine Guard and at least two other Barrier abilities. When using Divine Guard, you can instead gain your trait bonus against all attacks made by that opponent in a round. Greater Divine Guard: Requires Improved Divine Guard and at least three other Barrier abilities. As a move action, you can gain your trait bonuses against one attack from each opponent in a round. As a full-round action, you instead gain them against all attacks in the round. This can be done as part of a Total Defense action. Expanded Divine Guard: Requires Divine Guard and one other Barrier ability. You can gain multiple trait bonuses in a round against a single opponent as part of the same immediate action. Divine Form: Requires: Iron Skin Protective and Shielding. This ability may be taken multiple times. Each time you take it, you gain either a +2 deflection bonus to Ac, a +2 divine bonus to any saving throw, and DR +2/-. All effects stack but each can only be taken once. Improved Divine Form: Requires Divine Form to have been taken for AC,each saving throw, and DR. Each time you take this ability, you gain +1 to AC, +1 to each saving throw and +1 DR. Wall: This allows the zanpakutou to create a 40-foot long, 10-foot high, 5-foot thick wall which can be placed anywhere within 100 feet of the wielder as a standard action, dealing its normal damage to all in range or who attempt to pass through it. Everyone in range may make a reflex save (DC 10+1/2 wielder's HD+Con) for half damage. The wall lasts for 3 rounds, and the zanpakutou may not be used during the time the wall lingers, although it can be dismissed voluntarily as a free action. It can be taken multiple times; it increases either the length of the wall by 20 feet, the duration by 3 rounds the width of the wall by 5 feet, or the height by 10 feet. Improved Wall: This requires Wall and at least one other Barrier ability. Instead of being passable, you can choose to create a wall of iron inscribed with magic runes that deal your Zanpakutou damage to anyone who touches the wall. You can choose not to deal this damage. If someone you know touches the wall, you know who they are as though you're looking at them even if you're not. Greater Wall: This requires Improved Wall and at least two other Barrier abilities. You can choose to create a wall of invulnerable force that does not deal damage. Creating such a wall halves its length, height, and thickness, to a minimum of five feet. Superior Wall: This requires greater wall and at least two other Barrier abilities. You can choose to create a wall of invulnerable force that deals force damage equal to your Zanpakutou's damage to anyone that touches the wall. You can choose not to deal this damage. If someone you know touches the wall, you know who they are as though you are looking at them even if you're not. Cage Requires Wall to take. Your Zanpakutou can create a cage around the chosen target, instead of a straight wall. This cage has all the properties of your wall (material, damage, width etc) save it's height and length are as specified below. the cage forms around the chosen target as a cage that is 10 feet long, 10 feet deep and 10 feet high. if the cage is used against a creature larger than this, then it fails. The action is still consumed. You may only have one wall or cage active at one time. This ability can be taken multiple times. Each time increases the length, height and depth by 5 feet. Eternal Bastion This requires Armour of the gods and two other barrier abilities to take. You gain fast healing 3. This ability can be taken multiple times. Gain +1 Fast Healing each time. This ability only works as long as Armor of the Gods is active. Greater Eternal Bastion This requires Armor of the Gods, two other Zanpakutou abilities and Eternal Bastion to take. Your fast healing is active without having to activate Armor of the Gods. Your Zanpakutou must still be released for this to be active. Reflective Shielding This requires 3 other Barrier abilities to take. If you successfully defend against an attack using your barrier abilities, you may choose to deflect the attack back at it's user. You may do this once per round, and the attack targets the user at the same roll it targeted you at. You may take this multiple times, each time you take it you gain another use of this per round. Divine Form's Damage Reduction bonus and Iron Skin's Damage reduction Bonus do not trigger this ability. Lighter Material Requires Armor of the Gods to take. Your armor is made of lighter stuff than normal. Treat your armor as one size category lighter than normal. This increases the Max Dex Bonus of your armor by 2 and reduces the Skill Penalty of the armor by 2. It also increases the speed you can move in your armor by 5ft. You may take this multiple times it's effects stack. These